Radio Controlled Bomb
The Radio Controlled Bomb or RC Bomb is a remote detonated explosive device exclusive to Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes. Overview & Gameplay *The device is used to destroy obstacles and enemy equipment, both being primordial for progress, the device's use is mission critical. *RC Bombs can only be planted in Radio controlled bomb zones. Planting a device takes a second and a half and has a two second detonation delay when pressing the button on the remote. *When picked, five bombs will automatically be supplied to the player. *Being explosive, the RC Bomb can still deal damage to anyone within its 270 units blast radius. It deals 100 health point damage and 50 with armor. It is advised to take distance and keep allies away from the blast radius. Because of its delay, it is not adviced to use it as a trap for enemy forces. *Even though the player automatically switches to the remote control when a bomb is planted, multiple bombs can be planted at once by using the alternate fire button (MOUSE2 by default) to switch between the remote and another bomb. Although this feature isn't all that often used. Appearances The device appears as two different pieces of equipment. A remote control with a grip, antenna and a red lid to cover the detonation button and the green circular explosive devices with a round center and four screws placed on the circumference of the item. The Radio Controlled Bomb is only used by Counter-Terrorists throughout the Deleted Scenes and makes several appearances: *The device is first introduced in the last portion of the Counter-Terrorist Training during the equipment training phase. After the weapons training, it is located in between the Blowtorch zone and the Camera zone. *During the events of Recoil it appears in a storage room that can be accessed by destroying the two crates covering a fissure, allowing entrance to the room. It is only used to destroy a damaged wall on the second floor and allow access to the later part of the city. *In Lost Cause, the devices are found in the second area of the compound in a storage. It is only used once. To destroy crates allowing access to the back of the compound. *In Secret War, it is first used by Yuri to gain access to the ICMB Launch Facility. The devices are later found next to his corpse in the silo's upper levels and are used to destroy the blast doors on the bottom of the launch shaft and planted on the fuel line before being detonated by the player's commander. For some reason, despite Yuri using them once already, when the player finds them from his corpse it will still have 5 bombs instead of 4. *In DrugLab, the player is provided with 5 bombs. They are used to destroy drugs, money, and processing equipment. *The player in Thin Ice also spawns with five of them, using them to destroy a door leading the upper levels of the ship before the Harrier fight. *In Rise Hard, five of the devices are found next to the body of the civilian contact and are used to destroy enemy weapons and the facility's surveillance equipment. Five other are found in a supply crate outside the computer room where several Explosive Charges and the Nuclear Weapon sit defused. Only one is used by the player to destroy the column holding the part of the building in which resides the Midwest Militia leader, preventing him from remote detonating the Nuclear Weapon. *Pipe Dream provides the player 5 bombs, allowing him to destroy obstacles to further proceed into the facility. *Sandstorm also gives the player five of the devices to destroy the facility's chemical processing equipment. Bugs & Exploits When detonating RC Bombs, the player can hold the primary fire button (MOUSE1 by default) as long as they want and past the standard two second delay. The RC Bombs will only detonate once the primary fire button is released. This can be used by the player to distance themselves from the blast radius. Trivia *Yuri and the Officer in Secret War are the only known NPCs to use the RC Bombs. **Yuri is seen both planting and detonating the device, though no remotes are seen and the bomb itself uses the Land Mine's model. **The Officer only uses the remote control after being the bomb was planted on the fuel pipe line. This is the only known instance of the Deleted Scenes where an item is given to an NPC from a player's inventory. *Despite only a single explosive appearing on the worldmodel, five of them are given to the player. *The glowing red model used to indicate the bomb emplacement in Radio controlled bomb zones is much more detailed than the planted model. This is because the indicator model uses the same mesh as the viewmodel's. *Despite being only used by the Counter-Terrorists throughout the Deleted Scenes, some of the bombs are found within Terrorist bases and facilities. **This suggests the device might actually be used by Terrorists and/or that it might have been stolen from the Counter-Terrorists. Behind the scenes *Several unused playermodel versions of the weapons and equipment reside in the Deleted Scenes game files. Among them is the RC Bombs. **Three player models are present, one for the remote control, one for the bomb and one for both held at the same time. The last one suggests that both remote and bomb were to be simultaneously held by the player. *The RC Bomb's ammunition icon can be found in the Counter-Strike (Xbox) game files. Like most of the icons found it is simply a colored version of the Deleted Scenes' variant. **The icon could be a leftover from recycling Ritual Entertainment assets or was to be used in the cut singleplayer portion of the game. See also *Radio controlled bomb zone External links *Radio controlled bomb at Wikipedia Category:Equipment Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes